koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Yu's Escape
Guan Yu's Escape, known as "Guan Yu's Thousand Li Journey" (関羽千里行, rōmaji: Kan U Senrikō) in the Asian ports, reenacts Guan Yu leaving Wei to properly reunite with his brother. On his journey, he passes through five gates guarded by Cao Cao's men while he safely escorts a carriage in tow. Sadly, due to miscommunication Guan Yu is forced to slay each of the gate guardians on his way. Though it is one of his famous accomplishments in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, historians believe that this event never happened in history. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Guan Yu's escape is the small battle in which Guan Yu flees the Wei forces ruled by Cao Cao. Guan Yu guards Liu Bei's wife in a carriage while passing through five gates. The map is a simple vertical line forward and has a straight forward layout; the passes can only be opened if the general defending them is beaten. During Guan Yu's scenario, the objective is to safely complete the stage with the carriage intact. Fiercely guarding the last gate is Xiahou Dun. After all five gates have been breached, Liu Bei and Zhang Fei await the travelers on the other side. The objective for Cao Cao's forces is to stop Guan Yu. Before the stage begins in Dynasty Warriors 3, Guan Yu passes by Zhang Liao, who regretfully sees his former ally pass. They respectfully part ways to one another with Zhang Liao not willing to give chase. Xiahou Dun, on the other hand, is more than willing to cleave the runaway in two, not believing that Cao Cao would simply allow the veteran general's journey. Generals stationed at each gate express their shock and disbelief at Guan Yu's departure. Xu Huang, Zhang He, Xu Zhu, and Zhen Ji also appear to stop them. During Wei's version of the stage, Xiahou Dun is more calm and is informed by Zhang Liao that the general has left. He claims Guan Yu to be dangerous and doesn't want him to be a future threat. Guan Yu leaves reserve troops behind in an attempt to slow his rival's progress. The final guard at the fifth gate is Zhao Yun. When he captures him, Guan Yu offers his head as Xiahou Dun's prize. The one-eyed general, however, isn't interested with the offer and spares him (also deeming his beard is in the way). The events remain relatively the same in Dynasty Warriors 4 except Zhang Liao's parting words to Guan Yu alter slightly. The two men also exchange words while still on horseback. More generals who are present in the novel: Kong Xiu, Han Fu, Bian Xi, Hu Ban, Wang Zhi, and Qin Qi, also make their appearances here. Unlike the previous title, it's possible to have the carriage suffer damage within the player's view. For storyline purposes, Xiahou Dun may also destroy the carriage to slow Guan Yu's escape. This stage is part of the Xu Chang series of maps, using a thinly laid out section of Xu Chang's west side all along towards the Si Shui Gate area. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Zhang Liao actually clashes blades with Guan Yu before seeing him off. When his health gets low, Zhang Liao cannot bring himself to fight any longer and withdraws bidding good fortune. Xiahou Dun appears at the start of the stage and rushes towards Guan Yu's location when he passes the fourth gate. Defeating Xiahou Dun is necessary in order to clear the stage. A revamped version of the stage returns as a downloadable quest in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2. The escape returns in Dynasty Warriors 9, after Cao Cao turns on Liu Bei at Xu Province. Having fulfilled his services, Guan Yu immediately sets out to leave Cao Cao's service. While the main quest is to defeat Xiahou Dun at Xiangyang, each of the five generals can be slain. Additionally, each general will lower the other's level if the player chooses to follow the same order Guan Yu slays them in the novel. Liao Hua can be found at the outskirts fighting bandits and accompanies Guan Yu once he is aided. Zhang Liao will be engaged with Shanyue bandits and will deliver Cao Cao's letter to let Guan Yu go to Xiahou Dun if the bandits are defeated. Cao Ren, Zhang He, Xu Zhu, and Cao Xiu will all be at Fan Castle and can be defeated to prevent reinforcements at Xiangyang. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, the stage is re-titled as the Battle of the Five Gates (五関突破戦) where Diao Chan attempts to flee from Orochi's forces; the stage is completely similar to Diao Chan's Escape from Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends except that the player must escort Diao Chan to safety instead of controlling her directly. During her flight, she is surrounded by Dong Zhuo's men inside one of the gates. Once the player defeats the generals around her, Lu Bu appears on the field to try to retrieve her. After his defeat, Diao Chan joins Wei, but only if the player meet up with her within 6 minutes start of the battle. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Guan Yu's Surrender In chapters 24~28, Cao Cao, determined to stop his enemy from gaining his full potential, sets out with two hundred thousand towards Xuzhou City. At the time, Liu Bei was living nearby at Xiaopei and Guan Yu governed Xiapi. Knowing that they lacked the power to defend themselves, Liu Bei requested aid from Yuan Shao. Though feverish with the strife between his children and hesitating to go to war, he agreed to give his ally shelter at Yejun. As was predicted, Liu Bei and Zhang Fei lost the battle to defend Xiaopei and were separated; Zhang Fei fled for Mangdang Hills and Liu Bei escaped to Yuan Shao. Guan Yu stayed at his station to defend his brother's wives. After Xuzhou was captured, Cao Cao and his men marched towards Xiapi. Wanting to spare the valiant warrior, Cheng Yu advised to get his surrender instead. Agreeing to the ploy, he sent Xiahou Dun to lure him out of the city. Once Guan Yu took the bait, he was surrounded and routed by Xu Huang and Xu Chu. Fleeing to the mountains, he was confronted by his old friend, Zhang Liao. Guan Yu was determined to fight to the death until Zhang Liao stated that it would sully the oath he made with his brothers, his duty to protect Liu Bei's family, and his reputation as a warrior. Convinced to surrender, Guan Yu agreed on three conditions. First, he was officially laying down his arms to the Han Emperor not Cao Cao. Secondly, the ladies under his care would be adequately provided for and no one else was to touch them. Finally, once he heard news of his brother's safety, he would be allowed to rejoin him. Both parties agreed to these terms and Guan Yu became an honored guest at Wei. Service in Wei During his stay, Cao Cao granted luxuries of fine food, silk, women, and high titles in an attempt to sway his guest to his favor. Guan Yu politely gave all these treasures to Liu Bei's wives. Wanting to get a reaction from him, Cao Cao presented him with the wild horse, Red Hare. This was the only gift he accepted as the mustang would allow him to quickly return to his brother's side. Cao Cao was disgruntled by his reply. Grateful for the Prime Minister's kindness, Guan Yu swore to repay him on the battlefield before leaving him. Meanwhile, Yuan Shao and Liu Bei agreed to march to Liyang. The governor of Xuchang requested assistance and Cao Cao sent out men. Guan Yu requested to join but was denied as Cao Cao wanted to keep him a while longer. Once in battle, however, his generals were being wiped out by a fearsome warrior named Yan Liang. Left with no other option, Guan Yu was summoned and he beheaded Yuan Shao's warrior in one surprise attack. In the following battle, he also slew the mighty Wen Chou in three bouts and one blow. Hearing the news that Guan Yu killed his best warriors, Yuan Shao accused Liu Bei of treason and ordered his death. Surprised to hear news of his brother, Liu Bei reasoned that they were separated and could not know his brother's actions. Pardoned, Liu Bei requested to confirm his brother's presence through a secret letter. Yuan Shao, desiring to gain the strong warrior's service, agreed. Two spies were caught in Cao Cao's residence and brought before Guan Yu. One of them was Sun Qian, a man he recognized, who reported Liu Bei's situation. Glad to hear that his brother was still alive, he was hesitant to leave for he feared Yuan Shao would not accept him. Once his brother's letter arrived to him, he agreed to leave immediately. After being denied attendance to bid farewell to Cao Cao, he forcefully left with the two ladies in a carriage and a few escorts from his original army. All of the treasures, including his newly earned seal, were left behind. Though Cao Cao ordered that there would be no pursuit, he did personally ride out to bid him farewell. His final gift was a robe which the Prime Minister insisted that his guest take. Fearing an ambush if he dismounted, Guan Yu accepted it by lifting it on the point of his spear and hurling it over his shoulder. With a final word of thanks, the men parted. Cao Cao's escorts were enraged by Guan Yu's rudeness but he assured them that Guan Yu was still a fine man. Although this was meant to be their final departure as friends, Guan Yu would remember the kindness he experienced whilst in Wei and would later be used against him. Five Passes Separated from the carriage, Guan Yu found the ladies with Liao Hua, a member of the Yellow Scarves who saved them from brigands. Wearily taking their leave, they took shelter in a farm. Hu Hua, a retired soldier for Emperor Huan, was their host and asked Guan Yu to deliver a letter to his son if he should reach Yingyang. Guan Yu agreed and the travelers ate a meal before proceeding to Luoyang. Before the city was Dongling Pass guarded by Kong Xiu. He stubbornly refused to accept that Guan Yu had the Prime Minister's permission to pass. Angered, he cut the man down and marched forward. Luoyang was governed by Han Qu. Aware of the events at Dongling, the governor had already prepared an ambush for Guan Yu. Once again, he was denied passage and one of Han Qu's generals, Meng Tan, tried to lure him into their trap. Due to Red Hare's speed, however, their plan failed and both men were killed. Guan Yu was wounded by a single arrow to his left arm, which he pulled out with his teeth and quickly patched before the following gate, River Si. Bian Xi, a former Yellow Scarf in Wei's command, guarded the gate and also planned to ambush Guan Yu. His scheme involved inviting his target into State Guardian Temple and surrounding him whilst they drank refreshments. When the warrior came, he treated him kindly and invited him inside the temple. One of the priests, named Transverse Peace, was a resident of Guan Yu's village and wordlessly warned him of the incoming ambush. With this knowledge, he was able defend himself and cut Bian Xi in half. Yingyang was their next destination and it was ruled by Wang Zhi, a relative of Han Qu. He bade the warrior to rest in the safety of his city, all the while plotting to avenge Han Qu. While the tired ladies and Guan Yu rested, he called for his general, Hu Ban, to get preparations made to burn down their guesthouse. Hu Ban obeyed but was curious to know more about Guan Yu. He spotted the warrior reading by candlelight and nosily made his presence. Following their greeting, Guan Yu gave him Hu Hua's letter. Touched by the good man's promise to his father, Hu Ban betrayed the plot on the fugitives' lives and kept the city's gate open for their escape. During their flight, Wang Zhi pursued them and was killed by one swing of Guan Yu's short sword. Continuing onward, they neared Huazhou, which was governed by a man who was saved by Guan Yu, Liu Yue. Though thankful of his past deed, he could not aid Guan Yu's journey out fear of Xiahou Dun's scorn. Further ahead were the ferries that would allow them to enter Yuan Shao's territory. However, it was guarded by the brutish Qin Qi, who would not allow them a boat. Guan Yu warned the general to stand down, but they met in battle and Qin Qi lay dead. Striking fear into his followers, they finally prepared a boat for the fugitives to board. They sailed across the Yellow River and were greeted by Sun Qian. He informed them that Liu Bei awaited their arrival at Runan, giving them hope for their reunion. On their way to Runan, Xiahou Dun, ready to avenge his lost comrades with a hundred horsemen, came to challenge Guan Yu. Before any blood was drawn, Zhang Liao rode to the scene with orders from the Prime Minister. Cao Cao, though knowing that Guan Yu slew his men, repeated his order that there would be no pursuits. The one eyed general was forced to retire and Zhang Liao carried Guan Yu's apologies for Cao Cao. Guan Yu properly reunites with his brothers after he proves his loyalty to a distrustful Zhang Fei and has his eldest brother cleverly flee from Yuan Shao. Gallery Dynasty_Warriors_3_Guan_Yu%27s_Escape.png|Dynasty Warriors 3 stage image Yu_Province_(DW4).png|Dynasty Warriors 4 stage image Yu_Province_(DW5).png|Dynasty Warriors 5 stage image Guan_Yu%27s_Escape_(DW7XL).png|Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends classic stage image Guan Yu's Escape.jpg|Warriors Orochi stage image Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles Category:Battle stubs